1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle comprising a front fork.
2. Description of Related Art
A straddle type vehicle having a brake caliper behind a front fork is widely known. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-230376.
In the above-mentioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-230376, the brake caliper is disposed behind the front fork. Simultaneously, a protector is disposed in front of the front fork. The protector prevents the front fork and the brake caliper from being hit directly by flying stones and the like from the front direction.
However, in a vehicle without a protector for reducing the number of components, it is needed to improve the brake caliper because the brake caliper hit by flying stones and the like tends to be damaged.